rapfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Eldo
Eldo, właściwie Leszek Kaźmierczak (ur. 27 lipca 1979 w Warszawie) znany również jako Eldoka (pseudonim pochodzi od jego inicjałów L.K - eL do Ka) – polski raper i muzyk, członek nieistniejącego już zespołu hip-hopowego Grammatik, który tworzył wraz z raperem Jotuze. Kaźmierczak współpracował m.in. z rosyjskim DJ'em Vadimem, czeskim duetem Indy & Wich, a poza środowiskiem hip-hopowym między innymi z Leszkiem Możdżerem oraz Moniką Brodką dla której napisał teksty do utworów pt. "Bajeczka (Intro)" i "Samochody i tramwaje", które ukazały się na albumie wokalistki Moje Piosenki. W 2001 roku wystąpił w filmie Sylwestra Latkowskiego Blokersi. Występował m.in. na międzynarodowym festiwalu Hip Hop Kemp 2002 (jako Grammatik) oraz w 2007 wraz z DJ Danielem Drumzem. Absolwent Liceum Ogólnokształcącego im. Górskiego na warszawskim Wawrzyszewie. Kariera thumb|right|150px|"Stres" - Opowieść o tym, co tu dzieje się naprawdęthumb|right|150px|"Tylko słowo" - Eternia thumb|right|150px|"Mędrcy z kosmosu" - Eternia thumb|right|150px|"Diabeł na oknie" - Człowiek, który chciał ukraść alfabet thumb|right|150px|"Więcej" - 27 thumb|right|150px|"Dany Drumz Gra Funk / Noc Rap Samochód" - 27 thumb|right|150px|"Nie pytaj o nią" - Nie pytaj o nią thumb|right|150px|"Granice" - Nie pytaj o nią thumb|right|150px|"I żeby było normalnie" - Prosto Mixtape 600V thumb|right|150px|"Pożycz mi płuca" - Zapiski z 1001 nocy thumb|right|150px|"Jam" - Zapiski z 1001 nocythumb|right|150px|"Te słowa" - Opowieść o tym, co tu dzieje się naprawdę thumb|right|150px|"Eternia" - Eternia 1997-2002 Eldo wychował się na warszawskim Bemowie. Działalność artystyczną związaną z hip-hopem zaczął jako tancerz breakdance. Rapem zainteresował się podczas koncertu Rap Day w 1997 roku, na którym wystąpili m.in. Molesta, Trzyha1. Wkrótce wraz z Jotuze założył zespół Grammatik. Grupa była częścią warszawskiego zespołu "Szyja skład", do którego należały również zespoły Edytoriał i Maesto. Podkłady były początkowo tworzone przez Szychę - członka Edytoriału. W wyniku tej współpracy powstał utwór "24h", który znalazł się później na kompilacji pt. Enigma: 022 underground vol. 2. W 1998, gdy do zespołu Grammatik dołączył instrumentalista Noon, razem zrealizowali nielegal pt. EP. Wydawnictwo uzupełnione o kilka dodatkowych utworów zostało wydane w 1999 roku nakładem wytwórni muzycznej Blend Records. Po wydaniu EP+ do zespołu dołączył Ash. W październiku 2000 roku ukazał się drugi album Grammatika pt. Światła miasta. Wydawnictwo osiągnęło nakład przekraczający 30 tys. egzemplarzy2. Pomimo sukcesu, zespół opuścili Noon i Ash. Wkrótce potem działalność Grammatik została zawieszona, Eldo rozpoczął działalność solową. W 2001 roku miała miejsce premiera filmu dokumentalnego Sylwestra Latkowskiego pt. "Blokersi", w którym jednym z głównych bohaterów był Eldo. Jego dosadna wypowiedź o kondycji ówczesnego hip-hopu w Polsce w innym dokumencie – Mówią Bloki 2 (MTV Polska) – spotkała się z krytyką ze strony środowiska muzycznego w tym przede wszystkim warszawskiego rapera Tede3. Zdarzenie ta doprowadziło do konfrontacji freestylowej, która odbyła się w płockim klubie "Crazy" 26 sierpnia 2001 roku, gdzie "Obrońcy Tytułu" (w składzie: Eldo – PeZet, Noon, Dena, Praktik, DJ Romek, Parker, Pudel i Kret) zmierzyli się z "Gib-Gibonem" (m.in. Tede, WSZ, CNE). Wydarzenie zostało sfilmowane przez stację telewizyjną VIVA Polska4. Do konfrontacji przyczynił się również utwór Gotów na bitwę (z udziałem Dizkreta), który ukazał się na pierwszej, solowej płycie Eldoki Opowieść o tym, co tu dzieje się naprawdę w 2001 roku. Gościnnie na albumie wystąpili: PeZet, Dizkret, Sokół, Wigor oraz zespół Echo. Za podkład muzyczny odpowiadał Dena a scratche DJ Twister. Album został wydany nakładem wytwórni T1-Teraz. 2003-dziś W 2003 roku Eldo wydał swoją drugą solową płytę pt. Eternia. Na albumie gościnnie wystąpił czeski zespół Indy & Wich, Pjus oraz Nuno. Produkcję promowały teledyski do utworów: "Mędrcy z kosmosu", "Eternia" oraz "Te słowa". Autorami bitów na płycie byli: Ajron, Zjawin, Supra, Wich, Webber oraz Joter. Album został wydany przez wytwórnię Blend Records. W 2004 roku ukazał się singel grupy Grammatik Reaktywacja. Natomiast w 2005 roku, po czterech latach przerwy w działalności, nakładem wytwórni EmbargoNagrania ukazał się album pt. "3". W połowie maja 2006, nakładem własnej wytwórni Frontline Records, ukazała się płyta Eldo oraz duetu producenckiego Bitnix - Człowiek, który chciał ukraść alfabet (Eldo/Bitnix). Na albumie zostały opublikowane utwory inspirowane takimi gatunkami muzycznymi jak: drum'n'bass, jazz oraz neo soul. Z trzema artystami współpracowali: Mista Pita, Krzysztof Ścierański, Daniel Drumz, wokalistka Wiosna a gościnnie: Emil Blef (Flexxip), Jimson i Smarki Smark5. Nagrania promował teledysk do utworu "Diabeł na oknie". Mimo stylistycznej różnorodności, płyta nie osiągnęła zakładanego przez wykonawców sukcesu6. W 2006 roku uczestniczył także w projekcie "Broniewski", który zakładał wykonywanie utworów Władysława Broniewskiego w różnych formach wyrazu. Kaźmierczak wykonał utwór pt. "Mury, bruki". Pod koniec roku podpisał kontrakt z wytwórnią My Music Group. Swoją decyzję skomentował tak: "Ten wybór pozwoli mi na dobrą dystrybucję, profesjonalnie zrobiony klip, dobrą promocję"6. W marcu 2007 nakładem wytwórni My Music ukazała się czwarta solowa płyta Eldo pt. 27. Tytuł płyty nawiązuje do dnia urodzin rapera oraz jego wieku. Autorami podkładów na płytę byli tacy producenci muzyczni jak: Flamaster, Kixnare, Daniel Drumz, Dena, Webber, Czarny, Dj Gris. Gościnnie w 2 utworach wystąpili Pjus (2cztery7) oraz Diox. Album w tym samym roku był nominowany do Superjedynek w kategorii Płyta Hip-Hop/ R'N'B7. Utrzymywał się także przez 5 notowań na liście OLiS (najwyższa pozycja - 6. miejsce 10 kwietnia)8. Pod koniec tego samego roku grupa Grammatik opublikowała swoją czwartą, a zarazem ostatnią płytę studyjną pt. Podróże. W 2007 roku Eldo wziął udział w akcji "Wybieram.pl", która miała nakłonić Polaków do głosowania w wyborach parlamentarnych 2007. Motywem muzycznym akcji był podkład z utworu "Tylko słowo" (autorstwa Ajrona) z Eterni. Tego samego roku Grammatik był autorem podkładu muzycznego do sztuki teatralnej "Przypadek Klary" w Teatrze Polskim we Wrocławiu. 2 maja 2008 roku zespół Grammatik skończył swoją działalność. 14 czerwca zagrał swój ostatni koncert. 12 grudnia tego samego roku, nakładem wytwórni My Music została wydana piąta płyta Eldoki pt. Nie pytaj o nią. Wydawnictwo promował singel i teledysk do tytułowego utworu. Gościnnie na albumie wystąpił zespół Hi-Fi Banda a autorami podkładów byli: Zjawin, Mr. White, Szczur, Donde oraz Czarny. Eldo tak skomentował jej zawartość: "Wkurzony przestrzenią publiczna i jej zaśmieceniem, napisałem gorzkie, ironiczne teksty pełne sarkazmu ale i nadziei. Żadnych rad jak żyć, dużo opowieści jak żyje..."9. W marcu 2009 pojawił się teledysk do utworu "Granice". Religia Kaźmierczak jest muzułmaninem z własnego wyboru10. W jednym z wywiadów stwierdził: "Jestem Muzułmaninem" i forma, jaką ta religia przyjmuje, jest najbardziej adekwatna do tego, co ja czuję, jak powinno się traktować relację między człowiekiem a Bogiem. Nie potrzebuję żadnych pośredników. Wystarczy Święty Koran, ja i to, co myślę"11. W licznych utworach artysty pojawiają się wzmianki o religii, np. w utworze "Odpowiedzialność", na płycie Eternia: „ Przez wiarę w Boga spójrz prosto w blask moich oczu, zobaczysz spokój, Allah pomaga w każdym kroku. ” Dyskografia Albumy Solowe Rok Tytuł Wytwórnia 2001 Opowieść o tym, co tu dzieje się naprawdę T1-Teraz 2003 Eternia Blend Records 2006 Człowiek, który chciał ukraść alfabet (wraz z duetem producenckim Bitnix) Frontline Records 2007 27 My Music Group 2008 Nie pytaj o nią My Music Group z Grammatikiem: Rok Tytuł Wytwórnia 1998 EP nielegal 1999 EP + (rozbudowana o kilka kawałków edycja pierwszego dema EP) Blend Records 2000 Światła miasta T1-Teraz 2004 Reaktywacja EmbargoNagrania 2005 3 EmbargoNagrania 2007 Podróże Frontline Records Single *2001 - Te słowa *2003 - Mędrcy z Kosmosu *2003 - Tylko słowo *2007 - Więcej *2008 - Nie pytaj o nią Inne utwory Gościnne udziały Eldo oraz utwory których nie wydane na żadnej płycie. *2008 Molesta Ewenement feat. Pjus, Eldo, Dj.B, Olga.S - Lubię się włóczyć *2008 Spójrzcie na niego 2cztery7 - Spaleni innym słońcem feat. Ciech *2007 Azyl Skoora *2007 Miejsca i ludzie Beatowsky Beatowsky *2006 Wiem, że można się zmusić do snu Molesta Ewenement Nigdy nie mów nigdy *2006 Lubie włóczyć się... Pjus feat. Pelson12 *2006 Mury, Bruki Różni Broniewski *2006 Świat z lumpeksu Kaer *2004 Taktowani werblem sekund Duże Pe IGS DJ Spox Sinus feat. Emil Blef *2004 Deszcz Eldo Łoo - Remixy *2004 Kolejny raz Różni Kodex 2 - Proces *2002 Síla slova Indy & Wich MY 3 *2002 Al-hub Red Al-hub *2001 Montana - skit Te słowa Nienawidzisz mnie Różni Blokersi ścieżka dźwiękowa, utwór Nienawidzisz mnie wspólnie z Redem. *2001 Rap biznes Elemer Poszło W Biznes *2001 Powrót do esencji Stare Miasto Minuty13 feat. Pezet *2000 Ponad tym gównem stać Echo Po prostu Echo Cytaty Czasem nie wolno odpuścić i stanąć z boku, ( "Granice" ) Bo w życiu są sprawy dużo ważniejsze niż spokój ( "Granice" ) Mówią prać brudy należy w wąskim gronie za kurtyną, ale cóż i tak masz brudne dłonie. ( "Granice" ) Nawet jeśli milczę, gdy trzeba krzyczeć, Nawet kiedy krzyczę, gdy powinienem milczeć, sumienie da mi znać, popiół mam zawsze przy sobie i nie musisz mi pomagać, sam wysypię go na głowę. ( "Granice" ) Nie ma już bohaterów, Teraz królem jest błazen. Teraz jest cool, luźno, super, bomba, Zniszczono powagę. ( "Plaża" ) Nasz wspólny obowiązek i troska Jej dzieci to ja i Ty ale i ćpuny na dworcach. Mówią o niej bzdury, nas nic nie przekona, A póki my żyjemy, żyje ona! ( "Nie pytaj o nią" ) Posłuchaj, chodź ze mną, chociaż zupełnie nie wiem dokąd Chodź ze mną by sens nadać życia krokom. ( "Chodź ze mną" ) Tak naprawdę ziemia jest tylko przelotnym momentem, krótkim przystankiem do stacji wieczne szczęście. ( "List z ziemi" ) Są rzeczy, o których chciałbym nie myśleć, Nie prosić Boga, by myśli były jak serce dziecka czyste. ( "Są rzeczy, których chciałbym nie pamiętać" ) Szukam sposobu, By kiedyś polecieć jak Ikar, Na skrzydłach tej wolności. I jeśli mam jak on spaść, To spadnę jak on, Ale szczęśliwy, Bo żyłem naprawdę. ( "Plaża" ) Żyję dla takich chwil kiedy bierzesz haust powietrza i krzyczysz „chwilo proszę bądź wieczna”. ( "Spacer" ) Filmografia * "To My, Rugbiści" (2000, reżyseria: Sylwester Latkowski) * "Blokersi" (2001, reżyseria: Sylwester Latkowski) * "Mówią bloki 2" (produkcja: MTV Polska) Przypisy 1. ↑ Reggae Rap Liga - II eliminacje // Wywiad z Eldo // . 30 listopada 2008. 2. ↑ Wiktorski, Sebastian, "Grammatik", Hip-hop.pl (dostęp 14 września 2008). 3. ↑ "Podwójne uderzenie Eldo", Mtv.pl (dostęp 14 września 2008). 4. ↑ "Obrońcy Tytułu vs Gib-Gibon Skład - Płock 2001", Hip-hop.pl (dostęp 14 września 2008). 5. ↑ Hip-hop.pl. ""Człowiek, który chciał ukraść alfabet" - zapowiedź", Hip-hop.pl (dostęp 30 listopada 2008) . 6. ↑ 6,0 6,1 "Eldo podpisał kontrakt z My Music Group", Hip-hop.pl (dostęp 30 listopada 2008) . 7. ↑ Hip-hop.pl. "Hip-hopowe nominacje do Superjedynek - zapowiedź", Hip-hop.pl (dostęp 8 grudnia 2008) . 8. ↑ Oficjalna lista sprzedaży :: OLIS :: - 10 kwietnia 2007. 30 listopada 2008. 9. ↑ Hip-hop.pl. "Eldo - "Nie pytaj o nią" - zapowiedź", Hip-hop.pl (dostęp 12 grudnia 2008) . 10. ↑ Jest ochrzczony i przyjął sakrament komunii świętej. 11. ↑ Kowalski, Jacek, "Po pierwsze wiara, po drugie muzyka - wywiad z Eldo", Hip-hop.pl (dostęp 11 grudnia 2008). 12. ↑ "Posłuchaj Pjus feat. Pelson & Eldo", Hip-hop.pl (dostęp 4 grudnia 2008). 13. ↑ Utwór miał znaleźć także na albumie Kompilacja 1997-2007 (który był zapowiadany ale nie został wydany)